


I is for Impact Play

by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard, TheWavesOfTheSea



Series: A-Z Kink List [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Impact Play, M/M, Riding Crops, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWavesOfTheSea/pseuds/TheWavesOfTheSea
Summary: Armin wants to try something new.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein
Series: A-Z Kink List [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822075
Kudos: 24





	I is for Impact Play

**Author's Note:**

> We're having a lot of fun writing this series and we hope you are having fun reading it.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Jean Kirstein wasn’t a man who was surprised easily. However, he found himself raising his eyebrows and giving the blonde an incredulous look at what he just asked. “You want to do what?”, Jean asked for maybe the second time after Armin had asked this of him. Sure, he and Armin had discussed their sex life before, but when they talked about it, nothing new was ever brought up. Jean had never considered himself a vanilla person; hell, he had a few things he wanted to try himself. But he never would have expected in a million years that his boyfriend would be the one to ask to try something new. Damn it. It was always the seemingly ‘innocent’ ones, wasn’t it?

“I want to spank you. Either with my hand or one of our riding crops. You don’t have to say yes, it was just a suggestion. And I won’t be disappointed if you say no or pressure you into anything”, Armin spoke for the first time since he’d asked, the sentences all coming about in one big jumbled mess. Jean smiled. It was always nice to know that if he was unsure of anything that his boyfriend would always give him some much needed reassurance.

Jean thought carefully about what he was going to say next. He didn’t want to upset Armin in any way, but he also wanted to delve deeper into the subject before he decided what he wanted. He knew what he was into himself and what he wanted to try. He’d researched enough to be able to answer any questions that Armin would ask if he ever decided to try one of those things. But Jean had never really thought much about spanking before. It sounded pretty straight forward but he still wanted to make sure and see what he was agreeing to before he did anything.

“Hey Armin, I know this probably sounds kinda stupid for something that’s seems simple, or at least to me. But could we talk about this more later, maybe look at a few things? I just wanna know what I’m agreeing to if I say yes”, Jean looked to the blonde for an answer, hoping he didn’t say the wrong thing. Armin fought back a smile. He couldn’t get his hopes up. He was going to do whatever Jean wanted before he made a decision, and he was going to respect whatever that decision was. Jean breathed a sigh of relief when his boyfriend nodded, standing up from his position on the bed. “Sure. I have some things to do but when I get back we’ll try answer any questions you have”.

***

Now, Jean found himself bent over the side of their shared bed, heavily anticipating the first blow as he boyfriend smoothed a hand over the globes of his ass teasingly. “Ready?” Armin’s voice sounded as though it came from all around him, not just behind him; though with his face buried in one of the pillows, he couldn’t really tell.

Jean’s whole body jolted as a bare hand came down on his ass, the stinging pleasure sending blood rushing to his half-hard cock. The second strike came down faster, this time landing on his other cheek. His body was jostled at the force and at the same time trying to get away from the sensation.

Three more strikes came in quick succession and had Jean moaning and crying out in both pain and pleasure. He heard Armin step away, only to return a few moments later, the hand on his ass was replaced by something cooler. The blonde slid the leather over the red, hot skin, allowing his boyfriend to recognise it. Jean didn’t need to be told what it was; he knew already. It was Armin’s riding crop and the very idea of him getting spanked with it made Jean shiver.

Armin brought the crop up, watching Jean shift uncomfortably, waiting for the inevitable strike. Armin smirked, “Count these ones for me”. He waited until the other man nodded before bringing the crop down on his left cheek. Jean sucked in a breath through his teeth.

“One”

_Smack!_

“Two”

_Smack! Smack!_

“Three…four”.

By the fifth strike, there were tears stinging the corners of Jean’s eyes and his cock was now fully hard, pre cum leaking from the head. Jean desperately wanted to reach down to stroke his cock but willed himself not to. He knew that if he did it would only result in Armin adding on strikes.

“Six”

_Smack!_

“Seven”

_Smack!_

“Eight”, Jean gasped out, his voice wavering slightly. His legs were shaking and he knew there was no way he was going to be able to do this for much longer.

“Nine”

_Smack!_

“Ten!”, Jean cried out, breathing heavily. He buried his face back into the pillows, trying to will his breathing to go back to normal. He heard Armin set the crop down somewhere before walking to where he was still bent over the bed. He lifted Jean’s legs so they were up on the bed. “Are you alright, Jean?”, Armin sounded worried. “Yeah, I’m fine. That was just…intense”. Armin smiled softly, glad that his boyfriend was okay. Jean rolled over to look at Armin, matching his smile. “You want some help with that?”, Armin motioned to his erection. Jean let out a shaky breath. “Please. Just give me a sec”. The blonde laughed, “Sure”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. We hope you enjoyed.


End file.
